


Quiet

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is Prepared, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky is just minding his own business when Clint shows up and won’t be quiet. So Bucky gives him some incentive.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3, Square I5 - Semi-Public Sex.

**Bucky**

Bucky is just minding his own business, sitting quietly at a table tucked away in the corner of the library, when Clint plops down next to him and groans quietly. “Somethin’ I can help you with, sweetheart?” As always, Clint flushes slightly when Bucky calls him sweetheart and Bucky grins, smug.

“‘M bored, Buck,” Clint whines, “There’s no one here and you’re ignoring me.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “I was doing what now?”

“You were ignoring me,” Clint says, “And I’m bored and you’re here so entertain me!” He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms.

“If you insist,” Bucky says. He turns his face back to his book but yanks Clint’s chair closer to him with his metal hand.

“What are you -”

“Quiet,” Bucky scolds, not moving his eyes from his book, “I’m reading.” His hand deftly unzips Clint’s pants and Clint gasps softly. Bucky pulls out his dick and gives it a couple strokes to get started.

“Bucky,” he moans. Bucky takes away his hand, leaving Clint half hard and hanging out underneath the table.

“I said quiet, Clint.” Clint snaps his mouth shut and nods, and Bucky puts his hand back onto Clint’s dick, just holding it while it swells up. Bucky is well aware that Clint has a exhibitionist streak, and while he does not, he doesn’t mind indulging Clint every once in a while. He has particularly fond memories of the time they fucked against the window in the middle of the night. Of course, you can’t actually see into the windows of the Tower, but Bucky’s whispers of someone having a high-tech camera that could seemed to be enough for Clint.

Clint’s dick is sufficiently hard now, so Bucky starts moving his hand up and down slowly, smirking at Clint’s hiss. Clint’s hips jerk up into his hand and Bucky clucks his tongue. “Can’t have that,” he says, taking his hand away. Clint growls at him and puts his own hand on his dick but Bucky smacks it away. “None of that,” he says firmly. “You don’t get to touch yourself, Clint, not while I’m around.”

Clint whines at that and Bucky takes a small amount of pity on him. He leans over and rummages through his bag, biting back a grin of satisfaction when he pulls out a small package of lube. “You just keep those handy?” Clint smirks. The sight of him sitting there, hands clamped onto the chair to stop himself from touching, dick out and flushed, does good things for Bucky’s libido.

He raises an eyebrow. “You rather I do it dry?” Clint whimpers and shakes his head, no doubt remembering the time they tried that and the plates on Bucky’s hand pinched a rather sensitive spot. “Then be quiet.” He pours the lube onto Clint’s dick and Clint hisses at the coolness. Bucky picks up his book again and resumes stroking Clint slowly, keeping his hand just tight enough to provide some measure of relief, but not tight enough to actually get Clint off.

“Tease,” Clint grunts out, thighs clenching in an effort to hold him still. Bucky pulls off his hand again.

“Do I have to keep reminding you to be quiet?” he asks, eyebrow up.

“No, I’ll be good, I promise,” Clint rushes out, clearly desperate for even the meagre stimulation Bucky was providing him. A bolt of heat goes through Bucky at his words, and even though he hides it well, Clint knows him better. He grins. “You want me to be good for you, Buck? I can be so good for you, you know, you just have to give me the chance.”

Bucky pulls himself together. Careful to avoid anything that sounds like ‘shut up’, he says, “Yeah? You’re not being very good for me right now.” Clint’s mouth snaps shut again and Bucky chuckles. “There’s my good boy,” he praises. Clint’s eyes widen and he visibly holds back a groan, but Bucky sees his dick twitch. Bucky raises an eyebrow. “What about that did it for you?” he asks, curious. “You can answer me.”

“I think - I think it was being _your_ good boy,” Clint says, blushing, “I like the idea of being yours.”

Bucky ‘hmms’ in thought. “You are mine, Clint.” Clint’s dick twitches again. Bucky wraps his hand around it and puts down the book, dropping all pretense of not watching Clint come apart in his hands. “Mine, to do with as I please. I could jack you off until you’re just about to come, and then I could leave you hard and wanting until I wanted you to finish.” Clint’s panting now, eyes wide and knuckles white from holding himself still.

Clint opens his mouth and closes it again. Bucky nods at him and he says hesitantly, “I... I think I might like that.”

“Yeah?” Bucky says, surprised despite himself. Clint nods shyly. “Well, that can certainly be arranged, sweetheart, but this time, I think I’ll let you come.” He tightens his fist and speeds up his hand, eyes flicking between Clint’s face - flushed a pretty pink and chewing on his bottom lip to keep the noises in - and his dick, which is nearly red with arousal and dripping with precome. Bucky swipes his thumb over the tip and adds Clint’s own precome to the lube, using it to slick the way even more.

“Next time, though,” Bucky growls lowly, “Next time you don’t get to come until I say you do, and if you come before that, you won’t get to come again for a week.” Clint squeaks and comes near-silently over Bucky’s fist, hips making tiny aborted thrusts into his hand. He slumps into his chair bonelessly once his orgasm passes and Bucky grins at him. “Good?”

“So fucking good, you have no idea,” Clint slurs, grinning dopily. Bucky adjusts his pants subtly, _very_ aware of his raging hard-on pressing uncomfortably against his pants. “You alright there, champ?” Clint asks, reaching for his zipper.

Bucky bats his hand away. “I’m saving it for tonight, sweetheart,” he drawls, winking at Clint.

“Bucky? You in here?” Steve shouts from a few shelves away. Clint quickly tucks his spent dick into his pants and pulls himself closer to the table, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder and looking for all the world like he’s asleep.

“Back here, Stevie,” Bucky half-whispers, half-shouts. He puts the hand covered in lube and Clint’s come underneath the table, resting it directly on top of Clint’s covered cock. Clint twitches but otherwise doesn’t move.

“Fuck, sorry,” Steve says as he rounds the corner and spots Clint, “Didn’t realize he was asleep back here.”

“‘S okay,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss to the top of Clint’s head, “He’s pretty worn out. Long day.”

Steve clucks his tongue sympathetically. “I get that. The team’s grabbing dinner, you wanna wake him up and come with us?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Sorry, not today. I’m beat as well, plus I promised Clint we could do dinner together.”

Steve chuckles. “Well, have fun.” He winks at Bucky, backing away. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Clint waits until Steve’s left the room, then picks his head off Bucky’s shoulder and says, “Too late.”

Bucky snorts. “You’d be surprised. Steve got up to some stuff back in the day.” He packs up his book and walks away, grinning at Clint’s sputtering.

“Bucky! You can’t just say that and give no explanation!” Clint shouts, chasing after him. “Bucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO BABY!


End file.
